Jealousy
by omppujulia
Summary: Dean Winchester is feeling jealousy, but will he admit that even him self?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jealousy**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any characters *sigh***

They had been driving for seven hours straight, when Dean decided, it was time to eat or he would

probably pass out. The waiter of that diner was young and pretty. She came over their table and asked

what would they take, when Dean felt it first time. Woman was smiling a **REALLY** flirty smile to Cas and

Cas, well Cas was confused as always. 'Oh HELL NO' Dean thinked 'I am not jealous'

Waiter taked Sam order and turned to watch Cas. "And what

would you take sweetie?" Waiter smiled to angel. "I guess I could take coffee" Cas said uncertainly. " And

what do you want?" waiter asked from Dean clearly bored to watch Dean. "I'll take double cheese bacon

burger and coke " Dean said and watched waiter really badly. Sam grinned when he realize what was going

on. Just when he was about to say something, Dean started humming _**Carry on my way ward son**_. "Dude,

seriously?" Sam asked. "Am I missing something" Cas asked, and he was really confused. "Nothing…"Dean

started saying, but Sam interrupted " Dean is jealous" "No im not! That waiter is just really annoying!"

Dean said and watched Sam, as he pretend to choke. Waiter came back "Your salad" She smiled to Sam

"Your burger and coke" she mumbled and gave Dean big bitchface and then she watched Cas again "And

your coffee" She smiled flirty to Cas "If you need anything, I'll be sitting over there" She pointed one bar

chair near kitchen and gave him piece of paper. "If you need something else…" She winked to Cas and left

their table. Dean watched paper piece, like if he watched it hard enough, it would set on fire."Dean, I

don't think that she's annoying, she's nice and…"Cas started but Dean interrupt him "Okay! Can we just

drop it off?" he asked After they eat , Dean almost run to Impala. ""Is he alright?" Cas asked from Sam.

"Yes he is fine" Sam said grinning. He knew, that he's brother was really jealous of hat waiter- girl. 'Maybe

I can do something about it… Oh this is not over yet!' Sam smirked at his thoughts.

_**Well, what did you think? I'm planning second chapter, so if anyone is interested, please revieve ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jealousy**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any characters *sigh***

"Im going to bar" Dean said as he took his jacket "You coming?"He asked from Sam and Cas."Yeah, I'm in" Sam said and turned his computer off."I would like to join you" Cas said.

They had been in that bar for fifteen minutes when Dean noticed, that some dude was watching Cas. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas worried."I'm

fine!" Dean snapped. "Im going to man's room" When Dean came back, he saw some guy speaking to Cas. Dean felt it again, 'was it jealousy', he

thinked himself 'no it cant be!'. Then he saw Sam in one of the booth's. "Finally, Cas is having fun like normal person" Sam said happily. "Yeah, I

guess so" Dean answered. "Hey, i still have some research to do, so im going back to motel" Sam informed and left the booth. Dean walked back to

bar, where Cas was laughing at Dean saw somethin, he did not want to see. Man put his hand on Cas's lowerback.

"We must leave"Dean said"Now" "Wait, why?" Cas asked. "Im not feeling good" Dean lied. Cas turned to

his new "friend" and apologized, that he have to leave. And then Dean just wanted to punch that man, 'cause he hugged Cas. Cas kinda, hugged

back and man gave his number to Cas. "Hurry" Dean groaned and started walking away. Of course Cas followed him and mojo'd them back to motel

where Sam was doing his research. Dean almost runned to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "What's wrong with him?" Sam asked

from Cas, eventhough he knew that Dean was jealous. **Again.** "He wasn't feeling well so we came here" Cas answered and put the phone-number

on the table. "Who's number is that?" Sam asked. "Kevin's. He was nice and funny" Cas said."I must leave" And again Cas vanished to thin air.

Dean went lie on his bed. "Where did Cas go?" Dean asked "Oh, he went back to his friend at that bar" Sam lied and enjoyed watching when Dean

jumped off the bed. "Im going too" Dean said with his 'im-going-to-kill-that-son-of-a-bitch'-voice. "Okay, i lied. He probably went to heaven or

somewhere. But you gotta admit, that you are jealous of that guy, who flirted with Cas, just like that woman in that diner we were few days ago!"

Sam said "No im not! I just dont want Cas to get any troubles! Its called being a good friend!" Dean yelled. "Whatever. Jerk"Sam grinned "Bitch!"

Dean said and took beer from fridge. Clearly jealousy, Sam smirked himself.

_**Yeah, well i just wanted to say, that im really sorry for all the mistakes i might do, but its only because im from Finland. Wich means that im not really good at english... So im truly sorry. Please revieve :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jealousy**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any characters **

**PS. This is last chapter an super short, sorry 'bout that.**

Dean was in their hotel room, alone 'cause Sam was in library doing research or something. _Nerd_, Dean smirked himself. _Now to the real problem, how the hell am i going to tell Cas, that i have feelings for him? I mean, that dude is an friggin' angel! _Dean dropped his hand to his lap and watched them for while.

"Hello Dean" Cas appear next to him. "HOLY CRAP! You gotta stop doing that!" Dean yelled. "I am sorry, but you called" Cas said as it would be the easiest thing in whole world. "No i didnt. I was just thinking" Dean said and walked to couch. "Me?" Cas asked and Dean blushed heavily. "Kinda..." Dean said and looked away "I've been meaning to speak with you but i dont know, how should i start" Dean watched right to Cas's eyes. _Mistake. God they are so blue, _Dean thinked.

"I think im falling in love with you" Dean blurtes. Right after Dean understand what he said he turned bright red.

"I already have fallen for you" Cas answered and rubbed his neck. Dean just kept staring his angels eyes. He knew, that his not good at chick-flick moments or expressing emotions, but this is what he is good at. Before Cas knew what is happening, Dean already has pushed him to couch and started kissing his angel. A soft moan escaped from Cas's lips and he placed his hands in Dean's lower back and Dean's hand were in his neck. Just then motel door opened and Gabriel walked in. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean shouted and stood up quickly. "Oh no, Samsquatch we came too early" Gabriel said when Sam walked in. Gabriel walked casually out and Dean and Cas just stared Sam who looked uncomfortable. "Sammy, this isnt.." Dean started when Sam interrupted. "Its about time" Sam said "Im taking im own motel room tonight" he informed and left. Dean and Cas just stared eachother for a while. "Were alone..." dean said and winked. Cas simply smacked his lips to Dean's and they didnt get interrupted again in that night.

**I know im really lazy, but i wanted to get this out before start another fic. Please revieve :)**


	4. Author's note READ!

**Heya! So I changed my mind. Im going to keep writing this, because I have few ideas about this :) So if youre interested please **

**revieve, but im gonna write even if you dont ;) Just so you know what to expect, coming chapter's are about Dean and Cas's **

**relationship and Sam and Gabriel's 'friendship' ;)**

**Love: omppujulia**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, thanks for all the review's :) Well, don't have much to say, so thanks for reading :))**

Sam had gone through a lot after Dean and Cas started dating. They were alway's in some sort of contact. When they ate, their leg's touched. When Dean drove, Cas sat next to him and they held hand's. Sam was alway's sitting in the back seat and probably texting with Gabriel. Yep, he's alive and kicking. Sam almost crapped his pant's when arch-angel had appeared next to him. They went for a few drink's and Sam filled him with new's, what had happened and after that they just talked. Now they sent text message's and talked at phone. And Sam had to admit that Gabriel is really fuuny guy! If you forget his work's as trickster an Loki. And Sam saw it in his eye's that it hurt's Gabe to know that Michael and Lucifer were in the cage, so Sam tried to cheer him up the went movie's and bar etc. And they became friend's. Dean liked that or not. But then something happened when they were walking in the park. Gabe had brought his dog with him.

"Excuse me, but is that your dog?" Tall blond girl came ask from Gabe.

"Yeah, It's mine. What did he do?" Gabe smirked. Girl watched Gabe like he was some sort of pop-star.

"No, I just wanted to say that he is cute. But not as cute as his owner" Girl winked at Gabe and Gabe grinned a bit.

"I'm Gabriel... Novak" Gabe said and smiled his best flirty smile. Sam didn't know why, but he felt pain in his chest.

"My name is Sophie Anderson" She smiled. She took something from his pocket and gave it to Gabe " Call me" Sophie ran to her friend's and Gabriel just stood there with that little piece of paper in his hand.

"Im not feeling good" Sam said " Could you zap us to the motel?" Sam gave his best puppy face and Gabriel's heart melted. He snapped his finger's and they were in their motel room. Dean and Cas were watching some movie. Dean turned it off.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Dean shouted. He was only wearing t-shirt and boxer's. Few second's and he had his clothe's on by Castiel.

"Sammy-boy started feeling sick" Gabriel laughed and threw Sophie's phonenumber to dinnertable.

"I just fel pain in my chest. Im fine now." Sam said and took one coke from fridge.

"Gabriel, what is that?" Cas asked and everybody could tell that he was curious.

"It's a phone number" Gabriel wiggeled his eye brow's.

"Your own probably" Dean muttered.

"No! It's that... Girl named..." Gabriel tried to remember.

"Sophie" Sam said.

"Yeah! Sophie- Whatever. Not my type." Gabriel said and threw that phone number to trash can.

"Well what is your type?" Cas asked.

"He's type are munchkins" Dean laughed. sam laughed too.

"Actually, my type is tall and brunet." Gabriel said and zapped away.

Dean and Cas laughed, but Sam just kept drinking his coke. He wondered Gabriel's word's. _Tall and brunet..._ Sam smiled by him self, but then he remembered that he is straight. _Of course im straight_, Sam thinked. _I was with Jess and Ruby! How the hell could I not be straight?_ He asked from him self and was pretty sure that he's just tired.

**Well, sorry, I know I know, this was too short chapter but im going to post another as soon as possible. If you have something you would like too see in this, please revieve and I'll try my best :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoy! Thanks for reviewing! And here's another chapter!**

_"Hey Gabe, i need to speak with you" Sam said and smiled shyly. _

_"Okay Sammy" Gabriel smirked and sat to the edge of Sam's bed._

_"I've been having these feeling's toward's you and I need to know, if there would be any chance...-" Sam started but was interrupted, by Gabriel's hungry lips._

_Soon Sam was lying in his bed, Gabriel on top of him. "I love you" Sam mumbled while he kissed Gabriel._

_"I love you too, Sammy" Gabriel smiled and..._

"Holy fuck!" Sam shouted as he stood up. He watched around their motel room. Dean and Gabe were laughing, but Cas looked shocked.

"I dont think there's anything holy in it" Cas said quietly. Dean and Gabe laughed even more and Gabe fall from his chair.

"How can you say that, Cas? You never seen one." Dean said and smirked. Cas' eyes expanded and he disappeared. Gabe sighed and started eating his waffles.

"Cas, Im sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" Dean shouted and stood up. When Cas appeared, he looked sad.

"Why would you say something like that?" Cas asked. Dean walked toward's him.

"Dammit Cas! I didnt mean it that way" Dean tried. Cas was touchy, when in comes to Dean's former sexual relationships.

"But you are always mentioning to it" Cas said and tilted his head.

"Cas for the last damn time, I love you, only you and I want only you!" Dean tried and smirked when he saw Cas blushing slightly

"I love you too, Dean" Cas smiled and walked towads Dean. Dean hugged Cas and his hand were on Cas' ass.

"Ugh, I did not want to see that" Sam blurted as he turned to fridge.

"Hey, by the way, I heard that this new bar's opening is tonight. Who's in?" Dean asked.

"I have nothing better to do" Gabriel said and unwrapped his mars. _Seriously, he eats way too much sugar!_ Sam thought.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said and opened his salad.

"Hon, are you coming?" Dean asked and turned to Castiel again.

"If you are going, so am i" Castiel smiled. Dean kissed Cas and Sam tried not to look. He stared Gabe. Gabriel had just so perfect eye's, perfect smile and he just was so perfect!

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted. _Crap_, Sam thought. He had stared Gabe, and he hadn't notice that Dean and Cas had left.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Sam asked and stared Gabriel chuckled.

"See ya tonight, kiddo" Gabriel said as he disappeared.

"Yeah" Sam said after Gabe had left.

* * *

***Later that night at the bar***

Sam had lost Dean and Cas. Or maybe they were just having sex somewhere. At this pont, Sam didn't even care. For three hours, he had been watching girls going to speak to Gabe and flirt with him, buying drinks. Again this brunet, tall and very attractive woman get her seat next to Gabe's Sam sighed and turned away from Gabe.

"Hey, I was just wondering, if I could buy you a drink?" Woan asked and let her hand fall to Gabe's lap. Sam saw it and... He just couldnt stay. Sam walked out and he had no idea where he could go. It was cold in there and moon was big and white. Sam walked to park and sat on one of the wooden bench.

"Hey, kiddo? Whats wrong?" Gabriel's warm voice came next to him.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Sam asked and turned his face towards Gabriel.

"Sure" Gabriel replied. Sam took deep breathe before he started. Thank god he had those five beer.

"Gabe I love you. I have loved you for a while and I hate to see all those womans, flirting with you. And I know that you dont feel the same way about me, so can we please never talk about it again? I just..." Sam stood up and walked away. He tried not to cry, but when he was at hotel and he leaned to his door after he went inside. He couldn't believe what he saw.

There was candle lightning and everything seemed clean and warm. Like home. Sam walked in and he saw Gabriel, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was holding one red, perfect rose.

"Sam, I love you too" Gabriel smiled softly to Sam. Sam walked closer to Gabe, who gave the rose to him.

"Why?" Sam asked and put the rose to table. "Why would anyone love me?"

"Sam, you are the most amazing person, no most amazing soul, Ive ever met! You bright so brightly and warmly!" Gabriel said and took Sam's hand to his own.

"But im Lucifer's vessel, Im the one who broke the last seal and set him free! I have demon blood in me!" Sam said and stared straight to Gabriel's eyes.

"I dont care! I have tried to stay away for four year's. Im done with that" Gabriel said and Sam saw fire in his eyes "I wanna be close, close as possible"

With that, Gabe threw Sam to the bed and climbed on top of him. Gabriel kissed Sam and Sam kissed back. Hungrily and full power.

They shared the night together and they knew, that it was love.

Unfortunately, so did Dean and Cas.

_"Gabriel..." S_am's loud moan. He froze for a second but then he heard another.

_"Sam,..." _Gabriel moaned even loudlier. Oh hell no! Dean thought and jumped out of the bed, but Cas stopped him.

"Let them be, our brothers deserve to be happy" Cas said and Dean sighed as he climbed next to Cas.

"Let's be louder" Cas suggested with smirk on his face. Dean smiled widely.

"I love you" He said as he started unclothing Cas.

* * *

**Yeah, I know im LAZY writer! I've been writing other stories, so feel free to go check them ;)** **Yes here is going to be at** **least one chapter, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to reviewe or send an PM. Love y'all and thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing! XX**


End file.
